The present invention relates to a top frame assembly.
A top frame is typically used in conjunction with a pallet for the mass shipping of objects. The top frame is placed on top of a load to stabilize the load for shipment. The top frame is typically used in conjunction with a pallet which is positioned at the bottom of the same shipment. Until recently, top frames were made of wood. However, recent top frames have been molded in plastic. U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,029 by Pigott et al. discloses a plastic top frame used in association with palletized goods. The top frame is subject to stress and torsional forces, and other types of load, such as those forces placed upon the top frame by strap (S). This top frame use a series of open rib for reinforcement. However, over a period of extended use, the structure of this top frame may not have sufficient strength and may tend to deform or fracture under such stress and bending
Accordingly, an improved top frame is desired which is able to withstand a relatively high amount of load, stress, torsional forces, and bending to which a top frame is subjected.
It is an object according to the present invention to provide a top frame which is able to withstand a relatively high amount of stress and torsional forces.
It is another object according to the present invention to provide a top frame assembly which has at least one insert member for providing strength and reinforcement to the top frame assembly.
It is yet another object according to the present invention to provide a top frame assembly which receives an insert member for providing strength and reinforcement to the top frame assembly.
In keeping with the objects and goals according to the present invention, an improved top frame assembly is provided which includes a frame portion which defines a receiving compartment therein, and at least one insert member, but preferably a plurality of insert members, which is disposed within the compartment of the frame for providing strength thereto. The insert member is preferably metal. The frame may have generally rectangular perimeter, wherein the at least one insert member extends along at least one side of the generally rectangular perimeter. In another embodiment, the frame may include a pair of planar members having a plurality of rib members extending therebetween. The frame may also include a top member and a bottom member, where the top member has an upper surface and a first opposed mating surface, and the bottom member has a lower surface and a second opposed mating surface, where the first and second opposed mating surfaces are welded together.
Another embodiment of top frame assembly includes a top member which has a top surface and a first mating surface, a bottom member which has a bottom surface and a second mating surface which corresponds to and mates with the first planar mating surface. Also included is at least one insert member disposed between the first and second mating surfaces for enhancing the strength of the top frame assembly. The insert member is preferably a metallic insert and includes a planar portion. In this embodiment, the top member may have a first pair of opposed side members including the first mating surface, and the bottom member has a corresponding second pair of opposed side members which includes the second mating surface, such that the at least one member is a pair of inserts each of which is disposed between a respective first and second pair of opposed side members. The top surface and bottom surface preferably are each planar and oriented parallel to each other, and the first and second mating surfaces may be defined by corresponding cross-rib patterns. In such an embodiment, the first and second planar mating surfaces are attached to each other such that the corresponding cross-rib patterns define a plurality of whole box beam sections extending across the top frame assembly.
This embodiment may also include a top member which has a generally rectangular upper perimeter member which includes the first mating surface, and a bottom member which has a generally rectangular lower perimeter member which corresponds to the upper perimeter member, and wherein the lower perimeter member includes the second mating surface.
In still another embodiment according to the present invention, a top frame assembly is provided which includes a first planar member having a first mating surface, a second planar member having a second mating surface for attaching to the first mating surface, wherein one of the first and second mating surfaces is defined by a rib pattern, which may also include a cross-rib pattern. Also included is at least one insert disposed between the first planar member and the second planar member to enhance the strength of the top frame assembly. The insert is preferably a metallic insert. In this embodiment, the first planar member may include a first pair of opposed side members which includes the first mating surface, and the second planar member which has a corresponding second pair of opposed side members including the second mating surface, such that the insert is a pair of inserts each of which is disposed between a respective first and second pair of opposed side members.
Further, in this embodiment, the first planar member may have a first outer surface and the second planar member has a second outer surface, such that the first and second outer surfaces are oriented parallel to each other. The first and second planar mating surfaces are attached to each other such that the rib pattern define a plurality of whole box beam sections extending across the top frame assembly. The top member may have a generally rectangular upper perimeter member which includes the first mating surface, and the bottom member may have a generally rectangular lower perimeter member which corresponds to the upper perimeter member, so that the lower perimeter member includes the second mating surface.
In still another embodiment according to the present invention, provided is a top frame assembly which has a pair of opposed side members and also includes a top member having a top pair of opposed side portions, a bottom member which is mounted to the top member and has a bottom pair of opposed side portions corresponding to the top pair of opposed side portions, such that the top and bottom pairs of opposed side portions mate with each other to define the pair of opposed side members. Also included is a plurality of insert members disposed between top and bottom pairs of opposed side portions for enhancing the strength of the top frame assembly. The inserts are preferably metallic and planar. The top member includes a top surface and the bottom member includes a bottom surface, such that the top and bottom surfaces are each planar and oriented parallel to each other. The top pair of opposed side portions include a first mating surface, and the bottom pair of opposed side portions include a second mating surface, such that at least one of the first and second mating surface is defined by a rib pattern, which may be a cross-rib pattern.
The first and second mating surfaces are attached to each other such that the mating surfaces define a plurality of whole box beam sections extending across the top frame assembly. In this embodiment, the top member may have a generally rectangular top perimeter member which includes the top pair of opposed side portions, and the bottom member may have a corresponding generally rectangular bottom perimeter member which includes the bottom pair of opposed side portions, and such that the top perimeter member includes a first mating surface and the bottom perimeter member includes a second mating surface for attaching to the first mating surface.
Provided according to the present invention is another top frame assembly which includes a first member having a planar first mating surface, a second member which has a planar second mating surface attached to the first mating surface, and at least one insert member having a planar portion and is disposed between the first and second members and oriented generally parallel to the first and second mating surfaces. Preferably, the insert is a metallic insert. The first member may have a first pair of opposed side members including the first mating surface, and the bottom member may have a corresponding second pair of opposed side members which includes the second mating surface, such that the at least one planar insert is a pair of inserts each of which is disposed between a respective first and second pair of opposed side members. The first member includes a first outer surface and the second member includes a second outer surface, such that the first and second outer surfaces are each planar and oriented parallel to each other. Also, at least one of the first and second mating surfaces may be defined by a rib pattern, and may include a cross-ribbing pattern. Still further, the first and second mating surfaces are attached to each other such that the mating surfaces define a plurality of whole box beam sections extending across the top frame assembly. Still further, the first member has a generally rectangular first perimeter member which includes the first mating surface, and the second member has a generally rectangular second perimeter member which corresponds to the first perimeter member, and where the second perimeter member including the second mating surface.
Also provided in accordance with the present invention is a top frame assembly having an upper frame portion having a generally rectangular upper perimeter member with a first mating surface, a lower frame portion having generally rectangular lower perimeter member corresponding to the upper perimeter member, the lower perimeter member having a second mating surface attached to the first mating surface. Also included is a plurality of planar insert members disposed between the first and second mating surfaces for enhancing the strength of the top frame assembly. The upper perimeter member has a first pair of opposed side members including the first mating surface, and the lower perimeter member has a corresponding second pair of opposed side members including the second mating surface, such that each of the plurality of inserts is disposed between a respective first and second pair of opposed side members. The upper perimeter member may also include a first outer surface, and the lower perimeter member may include a second outer surface, such that the first and second outer surfaces are each planar and oriented parallel to each other. One of the first and second mating surfaces may be defined by a rib pattern. The first and second mating surfaces are attached to each other such that the rib pattern defines a plurality of whole box beam sections extending across the top frame assembly.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best modes for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.